


Цветные карандаши

by jana_nox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Schmoop
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на фест <a href="http://w-otp.diary.ru/">fast&furious</a>, задание: «цветные карандаши».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Цветные карандаши

В какой-то момент Сэм начинает вести журнал вместо отца. Дину нравился старый журнал: толстенная тетрадь, полная ценной информации, надёжная и привычная, проверенная многими Охотами. Но разумеется, даже в этом Сэм стремится быть не похожим на старика Винчестера. Он хранит всю информацию в интернете, утверждая, что это надёжнее и так им не нужно бояться, что на журнал с его, мягко говоря, подозрительным содержимым, наткнуться посторонние. Вместо газетных вырезок он вставляет ссылки, вместо пересказов историй свидетелей - ролики с ютуба, плохенькие карты логовищ монстров, рисованные рукой отца, им теперь заменяют спутниковые фотографии с гугл-мэпс. Хотя последнее, может, и к лучшему, Сэмми всегда рисовал хреново.

Но "Цветные карандаши" больше всего выводят Дина из себя. "Это идеальная система учёта задач", - с умным видом вещает Сэм, - "в Стэнфорде все ей пользовались". По-видимому, в в столь обожаемом Сэмом Стэнфорде люди не могли распределять задания, как все умные люди: Дин моет Импалу, Сэмми отвечает за ужин. Теперь им необходимо придумывать какую-то "легенду", Дину и Сэму присваиваются цвета, все их действия последовательно заносятся в новый журнал, разрисовывая их повcедневный быт цветными красками в зависимости от важности выполняемой задачи и успешности её выполнения. Ели гамбургеры в закусочной - зелёным. За завтраком наткнулись на статью о странных смертях в городишке в десяти милях отсюда - чёрным. Странная смерть обернулась призраком, о чём и рассказала свидетельница - продавщица на бензоколонке, у которой Дин выфлиртовал десять баксов скидки на бензин для его Детки, - оранжевым. Сняли номер в дешёвом мотеле - фиолетовым. Не забыть, что кончаются наличные деньги. Дин заснул в ожидании наступления темноты, оставив Сэма рыться в прошлом этого города. Вечером вскопали могилу - серым. Пока Дин отвлекал боровшегося за свою посмертность призрака местного шерифа, всегда слишком рьяно относившегося к своим служебным обязанностям, Сэм без проблем справился с самым главным: старая-добрая формула "посолим и сожжём", к счастью, не подвела и на этот раз. Красным: в пылу боя Дин плечом напоролся на острый сук. Рана пустяковая, не стоит даже внимания обращать, но Саманта опять кудахчет и заклеивает порез пластырем - синим.

Ночью Сэм мирно спит, Дин сидит с его ноутбуком на коленях и перечитывает написанное за день. Сам-то он не очень ладит с подобными технологиями: все эти вставки, гиперссылки, макросы-шмакросы - у него самого бы так не получилось. Зато он внимательнее брата, лучше замечает детали, слегка подправляя историю призрака и особенности его поведения. Он заполняет очередную анкету для получения кредитной карты на фальшивое имя ("Крис Гламкильт" - разве не смешно?), жёлтым цветом выделяя комментарий брата про заканчивающуюся наличку. В конце файла делает последнюю приписку: "Сэм сегодня опять много думал" - розовым, выключает ноутбук и ложится спать.


End file.
